legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the city as they look around the busy street) Alex: Alright, you know the plan right? Miles: Yeah. Omega: Track Kira down and bring him in. Alex: Don't hurt him though. We need him to be somewhat coherent. Erin: Got it. Izuku: You can count on us. Alex: Alright, move out. (The Defenders all move out as Miles and Zulu swing up and run across the rooftops for a better view) Alex: We know what he looks like right? Mina: He's always got that suit on! We can use that! Alex: Good. What else? Uraraka: He's blonde. Erin: So a blonde guy in a suit. Alex: Anything else? Maybe something about the suit? Izuku: It's sort of a bit of pink and purple! Alex: Alright! Miles: Hey guys! (Miles is seen looking down as he notices Kira heading down an empty street) Jack: What is it? Zulu: We see him! He's going down Fifth Street! Alex: Alright, follow him guys! Miles: Right! (The heroes start heading down the street as they begin catching up to Kira) Mina: Mr. Kira! (Kira turns and grins at the heroes) Kira: Ah, Defenders. Out on patrol I- Uraraka: Mr. Kira. We need to talk. Kira: Hmm? What about? *Notices how many heroes there* My there are a lot of you today. Is something wrong? Alex: We know what's going on. Kira: Hm? Izuku: We saw you with those Marked Ones last night. Mina: You killed that girl! Kira: Pardon me? Ale: Don't pretend to not know. We've had our suspicions. Izuku: You're working with Stone aren't you? (Kira is silent as he begins to glare at the heroes) Erin: Kira, we need you to respond. Scott: Yeah! Kira:... I'm afraid I have no clue as to what it is your talking about. I've never killed anyone in my life. Jack: Hey! Don't lie! Several of our teammates saw you! Craig: Yeah, don't lie to us! (Alex then notices Kira is holding a suitcase) Alex: What's in there Kira? Kira: This? Oh this is just my business attire, that's all. Mina: Wouldn't what you're wearing be your business attire? (Kira is silent) Alex: Maybe you should open it up. Kira: That is an invasion of my privacy heroes. Now I suggest you stop this line of questions before I call the cops. (The suitcase suddenly falls open as a Marked One mask falls out of it. Richie is then seen on top of the case as he jumps away and regrows) Richie: Got it. (Kira looks down at the mask in shock) Alex: Looks like you were the one lying here Kira. (Kira glares down at the mask) Kira: So it's come to this eh? Our secret has finally been revealed. Even so, I still get the luxury of removing your friend's hand for myself Mr. Midoriya. Izuku: What!? (Kira turns to Uraraka as an aura appears around him) Uraraka: Wh-What's going on?? Kira: I really didn't wish it had to come to this, but it seems now that your termination is necessary for our plan to come into action. (A shadowy figure appears behind Kira as the heroes stare in horror) Kira: In other words Defenders, you are irksome troublemakers who stand to hinder our work. You kids are the enemy! (The figure begins to step out into the open) Scott: *gasp* That-! Kira: Deadly Queen! (Kira's Stand reveals itself to the heroes) Kira: I named it myself and truth be told, the name is quite fitting. Erin: Wait, Deadly Queen? Alex: That's the name we heard when Shocker was killed. Richie: So he must've been working for you right? Kira: Precisely. He was quite the useful asset in the short time we knew each other. Izuku: You picked the wrong path Kira! Kira: How do you consider our work as the wrong path? I see nothing wrong here. Alex: You're gonna pay for all those you've killed! Kira: Then come at me kids. By the end of this fight, you shall all be eradicated. (The heroes all glare at Kira. It then cuts to the house as Jessica is seen coming out of her room yawing. She then notices that no one is around) Jessica: Hello? (No one responds) Jessica: Aw man, did they all leave without me? (Sammy pops his head out of Jessica's shoulder) Sammy: What's going on? Jessica: Nothing. We're just home alone for awhile I guess. Sammy: Really? Jessica: Yep. Sammy: Yes! Whole house to ourselves! Jessica: Hm, yeah I guess you're right! Sammy: You wanna go have some fun? Jessica: Yeah! Let's do it! Sammy: Yay! (The two head out back and look over the balcony down at the beach) Sammy: What should we do first? Jessica: Wanna go swimming? Sammy: Yeah! (Jessica and Sammy jump down onto the beach and run toward the ocean as Jessica throws her shirt off) Sammy: I'm gonna beat you there! Jessica: No you're not! Sammy: Try me! (Sammy runs fast toward the water and stops at the edge, leaving Jessica in the dust) Sammy: Did it! Jessica: Aw man! (Jessica runs up next to Sammy) Sammy: Little slow eh? Jessica: I guess! Sammy: Haha! Jessica: You want get in then? Sammy: Yeah let's go! Jessica: Right hang on. *Removes pants/skirt then her foot wear* Right here I come! (The two go into the water) Sammy: Hey why do you humans wear those things? Jessica: Wear what? Sammy: Those things on your body. Clothes I think they're called. Jessica: Because....Well it's a lot of things really. Sammy: Hm, I just don't think I understand it yet. Jessica: You're still growing Sammy. You'll learn soon enough. Sammy: I guess. Jessica: Hey, aren't there aquatic Targhul? Sammy: Huh? Jessica: You know, are there Targhul that live in the water? Sammy: Uhhhh....Not to my knowledge. Jessica: Really? Sammy: Yeah. I don't think a virus would do well in the water. Jessica: You sure about that? Sammy: Pretty sure. Why are you asking? Jessica: Cause... I think I see something off in the distance. It doesn't look like a ship. Sammy: Where? Jessica: *Points* There. (Sammy looks over further into the ocean, finding a large floating mass with spikes on its back floating in the water) Sammy: What the...? (The mass goes under before it later jumps out of the water, revealing its massive tentacled body as it roars. The roar is heard from miles away due to its size before it goes back into the water vanishing) Jessica: Uhhhh..... Sammy: Should we get out? Jessica: Yeah. That doesn't look safe. (The two swim back to the shore as Jessica dries herself off and dresses herself. Sammy just stands dripping) Jessica: You're not gonna dry yourself off? Sammy: Oh! Hold on. (Sammy gets on four limbs and shakes himself dry as water sprays around him and onto Jessica) Jessica: Sammy! (Sammy quickly stands back up) Sammy: Whoops! Sorry! Jessica: Oh it's fine Sammy. Sammy: Well, now what? Jessica: Guess we can just stay on the beach for now. We definitely have to tell the others about that when they get back though. Sammy: Yeah, definitely. Jessica: Wanna go build another sand castle? Sammy: Sure! (Jessica and Sammy walk onto the beach and start to build a sand castle. It then cuts back to the heroes as they stand off against Kira.) Scott: What is that Kira? Kira: This is Deadly Queen. My ultimate power. Scott: Is that a Spirit? No, it can't be. Kira: You know, I'm only telling you that because you're all going to die. Alex: We'll see about that Kira! Kira: Then come at me kids. See what happens. (The heroes go to attack Kira but Deadly Queen easily defends him, taking the attacks like they're nothing) Erin: Huh? Mina: That's not right! Kira: Keep attacking, you can't lay a hand on me. Scott: Then try this on for size! (Jirosoyu emerges from Scott's body and rushes toward Deadly Queen) Kira: Hmm, interesting. (Jirosoyu rams his fist into Deadly Queen's chest, seemingly doing no damage) Kira: Ha! Was that really all you had? (Suddenly, Deadly Queen is hit with an explosion that knocks Kira back) Scott: Not even close. (Kira slowly stands up as he holds onto his chest) Kira: Well....That was unexpected. Jack: Now surrender Kira! Alex: You can't win. (Suddenly, gunfire flies by as the heroes start to scatter) Erin: What the?! (Marked Ones are seen approaching firing guns) Marked One #1: Protect Kira! We can't let them take him! Alex: Ah crap, backup! Kira: Bout time. (Kira begins to run away as the Marked Ones close in) Izuku: He's getting away! (Izuku looks over at Kira before the gunfire causes him to take cover once more) Miles: We gotta do something! (Miles is suddenly shot in the shoulder as he yells in pain) Alex: MILES!! (Miles falls from the roof and lands on the ground bleeding) Alex: NO! (Alex runs out toward Miles) Erin: Alex no! Jack: Get back here you idiot! (Alex puts up a barrier in front of Miles as he picks him up) Miles: Al....Alex....? Alex: Just calm down Miles, I'm getting you out of here! Miles: Alex I...I-I.... (Miles faints from blood loss and the pain from the fall) Alex: Miles? Miles?! (Alex looks at Miles before he growls and rushes him over to the others, putting him down by Kiro and Ian) Kiro: Alex what're you- Alex: Heal him! I got some Marked Ones to deal with! (Alex stands as he turns toward the attacking Marked Ones. His body then begins to glow) Erin: Oh no... Izuku: He's doing it again! (The Marked Ones stop firing as they look over at Alex) Marked One #2: The hell is that sir?! Marked One #1: Who cares?! Shoot the kid! (The Marked Ones fire at Alex as the bullets stop in mid air and fall to the ground) Marked One #4: What?! (Alex turns as he fires a shockwave at the Marked Ones, knocking them back and slamming them into the wall) Marked One #1: Holy shit! Marked One #2: Fall back! FALL BACK! (The Marked Ones all fall back with Kira as they escape. Alex then loses his glow as he falls to his knees in exhaustion) Alex: Ahh, crap that hurt... Erin: Alex! (Erin runs over to Alex and helps him up) Erin: You okay? Alex: Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. (Kiro and Ian finish healing Miles as he sits up) Miles: Aww, my back. (Alex turns around to face Miles) Alex: You okay back there Miles? Miles: I guess. Ian: You'll be fine, you'll just experience some back pain for a bit. Miles: Better than nothing I guess. Jack: Well, looks like Kira's gone. Erin: For now, but we'll find him again. He can't stay hidden for long. Alex: None of them can. Miles: Yeah.....Can we go home now? Izuku: I'd like that. Alex: Yeah, let's get out of here. The police can handle it from here. Miles: Thank you. (The heroes all get up and head back toward home. It then cuts to Sammy and Jessica on the beach as they work on their castle) Sammy: No no no, you put the tower by the east wall. We've already got one in the west. Jessica: But wouldn't more towers mean more defense? Sammy: I.... Hmm... I guess you have a point there. But don't put too many towers. Jessica: Right. Maybe should make a... Uh what do they call those things.. You know there's a trench and its full of water Sammy: A moat? Jessica: Yeah that's it! (The other heroes are seen entering the front door) Erin: I wonder how Jessica and Sammy are doing. Alex: They're probably doing okay. They can take care of themselves. Erin: True. You think they're out back? Miles: Probably. Denki: Where else would they be? (The heroes all start heading out back as the scene cuts back to Jessica and Sammy) Sammy: There we go! (Sammy finishes the moat) Sammy: And now... (Sammy reaches his hand over as water falls from his hand and into the moat, filling it) Sammy: Perfect! Jessica: Yeah! (Sammy and Jessica high five over their success) Sammy: This looks even better than the last one! Jessica: Wait till the others see this! Alex: Jessica? Sammy? (The two look up in the balcony and see Alex with Erin and a few others) Alex: What are you guys doing? Jessica: Hey Alex! Come look at Sammy's new castle! Alex Yo really? Miles: Hold up I'm coming! (Miles jumps over the railing) Jessica: MILES LOOK OUT! (Miles jumps down and ends up crushing one of the walls of the castle. He then walks back covering his mouth in shock) Miles: Oh crap. Sammy:...…………. Miles: Uh... Sammy..? I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to- Sammy: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! DEFEND THE CASTLE FROM THE SPIDER MENACE!!! Miles: Huh? (Sammy pounces Miles and starts attacking him) Miles: YO YO SAMMY CHILL!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! Sammy: You've made the wrong move attacking our empire arachnid! Now pay with your blood! Miles: AHHHH!!! (Jessica laughs at Miles's plight as Alex also jumps down) Alex: I see you two have been busy. Jessica: Ah you'd be surprised. Erin: Did you have fun? Jessica: Well, yeah. But uhhh... Alex: But what? Jessica: We...saw something. (Sammy stops attacking Miles as everyone looks over at Jessica) Jack: Saw what? Jessica: I'm...not really sure. It was big, and it was loud. Alex: Where did you see it? Sammy: We saw it out in the ocean. Erin: The ocean? Uraraka: You sure it wasn't a shark or something? Sammy: The thing's back was sticking out of the water, it was almost the size of a ship. Denki: Are you serious? Jiro: No way! Jessica: We saw it! It jumped into the air and roared! We heard it from miles away! Alex: Miles away?? What the hell could it be?? Tom: Good question. I could fly over there and scan the sea. Erin: Good idea, do it! (Tom activates his boosters and flies up into the air) Tom: Alright, I'll be back! (Tom flies off over the ocean as he begins scanning the environment.) Tom: Okay then, where are you you little- (Tom stops as he begins picking up a massive life sign in the water) Tom: Oh....my.....god.... (Back at the beach) Craig: Can you see him? Omega: No I- Oh wait here he comes. Really fast. (Tom true enough rushes faster then when he left when he lands he's seen scared) Momo: Tom you okay? Tom: THERE IS SOMETHING BIIIIG IN THERE!!! Alex: How big? Tom: MASSIVE!! Erin: Is it a whale? Tom: No way! That....That is a goddamn Targhul in the water! Alex: A Targhul?! Omega: But that's impossible! Tom: Not in this thing's case! Erin: We...We gotta do something then! Charlie: If there really is a massive Targhul in the water, it needs to go! Alex: Charlie's right, who knows what that thing could do! Sammy: We need to alert the police! Jack: No, we need to alert the damn army! Erin: Yeah, who knows what that thing can do out there. Izuku: Then let's go! We gotta hurry! Jessica: Alright, let's- Alex: No, you two need to stay here and watch for more activity! Sammy: Wha- Alex: Come on guys! (The other heroes run up and leave as Jessica and Sammy are left behind) Sammy: Is this only because I'm not an adult yet? Jessica: Most likely. Sammy: Awww man! Jessica: Well, you wanna go inside? Sammy: *sigh* Sure. (Jessica and Sammy head inside instead of staying to look for the creature. The scene then cuts to underwater as the creature's massive silhouette is seen swimming slowly as its roar echos through the deep) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales Category:Transcripts